Tarde
by Celen Marinaiden C.M
Summary: Te vi, me viste, nos reconocimos enseguida, pero tarde, maldita sea la hora que encontré lo que soñé. Un SasuNaru platonico y un NaruSaku inevitable. One-shot.


- .......... diálogos

_Datos del fic_:

∞ **Titulo: "**_**Tarde**_**".**

∞ **Autor: **_**Celen Marinaiden**_**. **

∞ **Genero**: AU, ¿Amores platónicos? ¿Romance no romántico?

∞ **Pareja****s****:**Un cargado** SasuNaru **en el aire, y un **NaruSaku** inevitable.

∞ **Disclaimer**: Naruto obviamente no es mío y ninguno de sus elementos me pertenecen, Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto. No escribo esto con fines de lucro (porque nadie en su sano juicio me va a pagar u.ú), hago esto solamente por diversión y quizás un poco de ocio. Y claro, porque soy una enferma del yaoi y adoro ver a Naruto enrolado con Sasuke xD

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸, _**TaRdE **_¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,

"_**Nos reconocimos enseguida, pero tarde, **_

_**maldita sea la hora, que encontré lo que soñé...."**_

**T**odas las personas, sin importar su situación social, educación, preferencias sexuales o ideologías, todas, con seguridad, han tenido una historia que habla acerca del desamor. Todos hemos tenido nuestros amores no correspondidos, unos más grandes e imborrables que otros.

Desde luego, sin dudar, Naruto Uzumaki era uno de ellos.

Cuando tenía doce años se había enamorado perdidamente de su mejor amigo, y, doce años más tarde, todavía esos sentimientos rondaban de vez en cuando en él.

A los quince se había confesado, siendo totalmente rechazado con las tan hermosas palabras: "Seguimos siendo amigos".

Desde luego, Naruto no sabía siquiera por qué demonios se decidió a hacer tal cosa -oh, sí, ya lo recordaba, había sido por la insistencia de su amiga Hinata-.

Sasuke Uchiha provenía de una familia adinerada, era popular, bastante apuesto y "genial", había sido su mejor amigo, y llevaron una amistad bastante peculiar, donde ambos rivalizaron constantemente, y Naruto jamás perdía la oportunidad de tratar de llamar su atención de la forma que fuese. Por eso, en muchas ocasiones, llegó a hacer estupideces varias, y a cometer errores garrafales en la convivencia que sostenía con Sasuke. Sin embargo, Naruto no podía ser juzgado, únicamente estaba enamorado -¡Su primer gran amor!-, y por lo tanto no sabía cómo llevar ese tipo de sentimientos, y mucho menos la forma en la cual debía de actuar, de allí, que se hubiese ganado la fama de ser idiota... pero no, Naruto no era idiota, solamente había estado enamorado.

Por eso, además de tratar de llamar la atención de su amigo de cualquier forma que pudiese, también había tratado de hacer todo lo imposible para que Sasuke se sintiera identificado con él. Escuchó la misma música que él, vio los mismos programas, adoptó sus mismos gustos por los deportes y hasta se reveló en contra de la religión que su madre le había inculcado, todo porque Sasuke gritaba a los cuatro vientos -con una deliciosa seguridad y arrogancia- que para él no existía ningún tipo de dios. Hizo todo lo que pudo y creyó conveniente para ser del agrado de Sasuke aun dentro de su particular amistad, donde ofender al otro parecía ser cosa de la costumbre.

Y nada funcionó.

Desde luego, Naruto jamás hubiese tenido el valor de confesarse de no estar seguro de que Sasuke también tenía un agrado por los hombres. ¿Cómo no saber eso cuando él le había confesado que Neji Hyuuga le gustaba?

¡Ugh! ¡Neji Hyuuga! A Naruto jamás le agradó ese sujeto. Quizás era porque Sasuke estaba detrás de él, pero para Naruto, Neji siempre había sido muy arrogante, sintiéndose demasiado como para compartir el aula de clases con el resto de sus compañeros.

Tampoco le agradó Ino Yamanaka, quien aunque jamás llegó a tratarle mal -era demasiado buena y perfecta como para ser mala-, sencillamente se convirtió en un horror de persona cuando Sasuke pareció cambiar de opinión, y decir, que ahora era ella quien le gustaba.

Pero, de todas las personas con las cuales Naruto había tenido que convivir hasta ahora, la única que realmente había llegado a odiar era a Karin Hebi. Karin había sido su pesadilla en aquellos años, pues había sido déspota, cruel, tenía una mirada detestable y jamás se tocaba su -maldito- corazón a la hora de ofender a los demás, especialmente a Naruto, con quien pareció ensañarse, a pesar de que se decía su "amiga". Desde luego, él soportó cualquier tipo de insulto y ofensa sin hacer nada, sin replicar nunca, sin mencionar ni una palabra a su defensa, permitiendo que aquella chica superficial y orgullosa le pasara encima, todo porque Naruto era un pobre idiota que no había madurado, y que por consiguiente, poco sabía de la vida y de las personas. Y, para ponerle la guirnalda a aquel amargo pastel, a sus oídos llegó la noticia de que a Karin también le gustaba Sasuke.

Naruto solo podía pensar en una chica a la cual pudiese recordar con cariño, y esa era Hinata Hyuuga -que a pesar de todo, no era pariente de Neji-, quien siempre había sido demasiado gentil y noble como para lastimar a otro. Incluso a Hinata le gustaba Sasuke, y a pesar de eso, prefirió animar a Naruto confesarse y a alentarlo a que ellos dos podrían estar juntos, antes que ella siquiera pensase en sí misma.

¿Qué demonios había tenido Sasuke como para enamorar a tantas personas?

Sea lo que fuese, Naruto lo maldecía, porque doce años después, todavía soñaba de vez en cuando con él, a pesar de que no lo hubiese vuelto a ver en ocho largos años.

En ocho años había sabido por casualidad un par de cosas de él, y ninguna de ellas lo alegró... pero así era la vida, y Naruto debía de resignarse, mientras que a veces le ganaba la nostalgia, y miraba en aquella caja de los "recuerdos" donde había fotografías, notas y un sinfín de cosas de aquellos años, y donde irremediablemente, también habían objetos relacionados con su primer gran fracaso amoroso.

También, a la vida le gusta ser irónica y desalmada, y un buen ejemplo era éste, ya que después de ocho años de no verlo, un día, de la nada, Sasuke Uchiha volvió a aparecer frente a él.

Las emociones que sintió Naruto aquella mañana, en un centro comercial cualquiera, fueron muy variadas. Su corazón había latido con fuerza, su boca tembló un poco y pareció que su pulso se desbocó... y a pesar de eso, se obligó después a tranquilizarse, porque ya no era el mismo niño tonto que Sasuke había conocido, y por lo tanto, no debía de comportarse como tal.

De esa forma, y luego de aquel inesperado encuentro, terminaron en un pintoresco café que tenía una encantadora vista hacia afuera, hasta con un jardín incluido. La conversación entre los dos parecía no querer salir del: "Cuanto tiempo", "¿Qué tal te ha ido?" y "Me acuerdo de".

Después de una taza y media de café, parecía que finalmente ambos habían rotó el hielo y comenzaban a tomar un poco de aquella confianza que en antaño compartieron.

- Has cambiado.

Había dicho Sasuke, quien no parecía muy diferente. Su piel aun era inmaculadamente blanca, sus ojos negros todavía eran espectaculares, y su cabello azabache no era ni una pizca desemejante, incluso llevaba el mismo corte que en los días escolares que compartieron. Aunque contrastando con eso, había aumentado mucho de estatura, se había puesto aun más atractivo y su voz era exquisitamente profunda. Incluso su ropa era sobria, distinguida pero con un increíble aire juvenil.

Contrariamente a él, Naruto había dejado crecer su rubio cabello, llevaba un mechón en la frente pintado de un purpura suave, una argolla dorada colgaba de su oído izquierdo y un _piercing_ discreto adoraba su ceja derecha. Su rostro había perdido el aire infantil que poseyó hasta los dieciocho años, y aunque había crecido bastante también, su estatura seguía siendo inferior a la de Sasuke por unos cuantos centímetros. También su voz cambió, y su tono llevaba una seguridad -que pecaba de arrogante y al mismo tiempo de despreocupación-, que hacía un juego perfecto a la forma en la cual se comportaba. Su vestimenta era un tanto casual, como si fuese uno de esos estudiantes tan "cool" que uno se imagina en las universidades caras. Y a pesar de eso, algunos elementos de su apariencia dejaban en claro que era todo un "rebelde".

- Un poco -reconoció entonces Naruto, encogiéndose levemente de hombros pero mostrando una sonrisa- Tú también, aunque no tanto como para no reconocerte ¡Te ves casi igual!

- Muchos me lo han dicho -sonrió a medias- Lo que a mí me sorprende es el asunto ése que te traes con Sai... cuando estudiábamos juntos, ustedes se odiaban.

- Lo sé -asintió- Pero nos volvimos buenos amigos antes de que nos graduáramos, resulto ser que una vez que lo conoces, deja de ser tan desagradable.

- ¿De verdad? -su tono pareció escéptico- No recuerdo que ustedes se llevaran tan bien.

- Bueno, eso sucedió el último año, te cambiaron a otra aula así que es lógico que tú no te dieras cuenta.

- Supongo -respondió- Aún así, me parece riesgoso que hayas puesto ese tipo de negocio con él.

- Te sorprendería ver la cantidad de personas que están interesadas en cosas como esas, incluso acepto que yo soy un tanto freak.

- ¿Freak? -repitió en una pregunta, son una sonrisa burlona en sus labios- Te doy la razón, desde la escuela, así que supongo que no has cambiado tanto como creía, sigues siendo infantil.

Por toda respuesta, Naruto únicamente volvió a encogerse de hombros.

- Yo no lo llamaría de esa forma, más bien diría que soy tan increíblemente genial, que puedo darme el lujo de que me gusten ese tipo de cosas -rectificó- Tú sabes de eso, porque seguramente sigues siendo el amo y señor de la popularidad.

- No seas tonto -aclaró- Yo no era así.

- Y yo no soy rubio natural -dijo sarcásticamente-.

- Como sea, espero que tengan suerte -cambió el tema con poca sutileza- Debe ser difícil haber puesto un negocio aunque fuese entre los dos, principalmente porque te limitas a no hacer otra cosa más que a cuidarlo.

- Al contrario, yo sigo estudiando y Sai también, esa es la maravilla del trabajo en equipo y de dejarle el negocio a otras personas de vez en cuando.

- Así que trabajas y estudias, muy admirable de tu parte -aunque algo en su tono de voz le decía a Naruto que no se encontraba del todo convencido- Parece que no te has aburrido en este tiempo.

- Se diría que no, aunque tú con tu maestría tampoco debes de aburrirte.

- Ni me lo recuerdes, no quiero pasar mi tiempo libre pensando en esas cosas, suficiente tengo con lo que me acosan en la escuela.

- Sí, la escuela es una fiesta eterna.

Y, mientras hablaba, Naruto tomó su mochila estilo mensajero y la colocó sobre la mesa con la intención de buscar su número móvil, porque después de todo, aun con el "maravilloso" e inesperado reencuentro con Sasuke, no se había olvidado que esperaba un mensaje. Sin embargo, poner su mochila sobre la mesa provocó que su compañero arquease ambas cejas, y dibujara en sus perfectas facciones la mueca inconfundible de la burla.

- ¿Harry Potter? -canturreó Sasuke, casi deleitándose de la sátira en su tono- ¿No crees que ya éstas muy grande para esas cosas?

Descuidadamente Naruto miró su mochila, que estaba adornada con simbología de la saga del tan famoso Harry Potter, al mismo tiempo que terminaba de sacar su teléfono celular.

- Si mal no lo recuerdo, a ti te gustaba mucho en la escuela ¡Tenías una colección de sus figuras! -respondió entonces el rubio-.

La expresión de Sasuke se volvió incomoda por unos momentos, como si fuese un niño atrapado en medio de una travesura.

- Tenía doce años -se excusó- Dejé esas cosas hace mucho tiempo, lo que me sorprende es que parezca que tú todavía no maduras.

Naruto chasqueó la lengua, siendo capaz de olvidarse por un instante que se encontraba frente al "amor de su vida", para verlo como muchas de esas personas obtusas que se cruzaban por su camino.

- La madurez no tiene mucho que ver con esto -y Naruto volvió a encogerse de hombros una vez más- No tengo que demostrarle nada a nadie. Soy como quiero ser. Y si tú crees que aun no maduro por eso, es problema tuyo, yo estoy demasiado alejado de ese tipo de juicios tan aniñados -y guiñó un ojo, acompañado de una sonrisa de indudable superioridad-.

Y allí estaba ¡En todo su maravilloso esplendor!, aquel Naruto que debía sentirse como un semidiós entre mortales, porque había tenido que salir a dar la cara al mundo en lugar del pequeño Naruto, aquel al que todos ofendían y al que siempre le tocaba ser el perdedor de la historia. Era una ley de la vida, y de la sociedad misma, el que es débil, no llega lejos. Los buenos nunca ganan en la vida real.

La sorpresa indudablemente se encontraba en Sasuke, quien había sabido ocultarla de una forma casi exitosa, sin embargo, era claro que las palabras de Naruto consiguieron crearle cierto impacto.

- Hmpf -expresó por fin- Tampoco es como si te estuviese atacando.

- No es como si me estuviese defendiendo -respondió alegremente- Pero relájate, Sasuke, no es personal...es solamente que me parece ridículo que las personas tengan que ocultar cosas que les gustan, o dejarlas, únicamente por pensar en lo que dirán los demás.

- Bonitas palabras, aunque son las que la gente que quiere parecer interesante suele usar.

- Oh, pero yo no quiero parecer interesante, lo soy, que es una cosa muy distinta.

Sin duda alguna, Sasuke no podía ir en contra de ello en ese momento.

En aquellos años sin verse, de vez en cuando el Uchiha había pensado en Naruto y en todas las cosas que le sucedieron a su lado, sin olvidar desde luego, aquella confesión que cambió su amistad. Que Naruto se le declarase había sido una cosa bastante pretenciosa, porque sinceramente ¿Cómo iba Sasuke a fijarse en semejante tonto desgarbado?, como amigo era pasable, pero como cualquier otra cosa en sentido romántico, definitivamente era impensable, tanto que le provocó incluso escalofríos. Aunque también había tratado de plantear el escenario de una forma más amable, imaginando que Naruto pudiese ser diferente y por lo tanto, menos _desagradable_ para sus gustos. Pero solamente fueron pensamientos ociosos, nacidos en un momento de no tener nada que hacer, y que por extraños motivos, aquellos recuerdos de sus días de escuela al lado del rubio Uzumaki aparecían en su mente.

Y ahora, allí lo tenía de nuevo, mostrándosele completamente casi como un extraño al cual sin embargo le hablaba con confianza. Era notorio que aquel Naruto ya no tenía mucho en común con el de sus recuerdos, no se podía negar que algún tipo de madurez había obtenido, porque de otra forma, no podría haberle causado la sorpresa con la que ahora lo observaba.

- Y dime -tuvo que agregar el rubio, al notar el silencio prolongado en el que ambos habían caído, con la intención de romperlo para que no se volviese incomodo- ¿Qué haces tan temprano por aquí?

La pregunta tomó un tanto desprevenido a Sasuke, quien titubeó un poco antes de decir algo, aunque finalmente terminó haciéndolo.

- ¿Realmente tengo que responder?

Naruto enarcó una ceja, para luego encogerse de hombros.

- No es obligatorio.

- Hmpf -expresó con una mueca- Aunque es un fastidio admitirlo... me pelee con mi novia, hay una gargantilla que ella quiere y me negué a comprársela, así que ha estado tan insoportable que ya no la aguanto. La gargantilla la venden en una tienda de aquí, pensé en venir tan pronto como abrieran y terminar con esta tontería pronto.

Francamente, Naruto se arrepentía bastante de haber preguntado, lo mejor hubiese sido quedarse sin saber ¡Bien lo dicen que la ignorancia es una bendición!

- Las mujeres son tan peculiares -fue lo único que patéticamente pudo responder- Te deseo suerte reconciliándote con ella.

Pero sus palabras en el fondo no tenían nada de sinceridad.

- Espero que eso le baste, Karin suele ponerse muy pesada con cosas como estas.

Ya estaba hecho, oficialmente Naruto era la criatura más desdichada pisando aquel país y quizás podía competir a nivel mundial por el primer lugar.

Durante aquellos ocho años, las casualidades -aquellos reencuentros inesperados con sus ex-compañeros de escuela- le habían hecho conocedor de varias cosas, y algunas de ellas, tenían que ver directamente con Sasuke Uchiha. La última noticia que tuvo de él, fue aquella que Sai -el amigo ya de antaño con quien compartía un negocio, y que a su vez se había enterado de otra fuente- le dijo, fue que resultaba ser que Sasuke tenía un noviazgo con Karin... ¡La eterna y mentada Karin!, había que reconocerle algo a la zorra y es que era persistente, a pesar de los años, había logrado su maldito objetivo de enredarse con Sasuke ¡Así que a aplaudir!, tanto esfuerzo se merecía una honesta felicitación, pese a que al menor de los Uzumaki aquello le hubiese dolido lacerantemente en el momento en el cual se enteró.

- Karin... -masculló Naruto sin ninguna emoción en su voz- ¿Hebi? -cuestionó apenas-.

- Sí, ella -respondió distraídamente-

Cualquier ingenuo pensamiento acerca de que pudiese ser otra Karin, quedaba completamente descartado. Exactamente era la misma perra a la cual Naruto aun le tenía un poco de manía, sin ser capaz de olvidar por completo aquellos años con ella burlándose insensiblemente de él.

- Que pena -aquello salió sin que siquiera Naruto lo hubiese predeterminado- Nunca me gustó.

- Lo sé... es porque siempre te molestaba ¿Cierto?

Molestar era una palabra muy débil para expresar lo que ella había hecho, pero bueno, no era necesario entrar en detalles tampoco.

- Sí -dijo entonces, escondiendo con una calidad olímpica las emociones que en ese momento bullían dentro de él- Hay muchos tipos de personas que no me agradan, pero aquellas que necesitan hacer sentir mal a los demás para sentirse bien ellas mismas, son algunas de las peores... ¡Sin ofender! -agregó después con apuro- Es decir... si éstas con ella por algo debe de ser...

Seguramente ése era el momento donde el encuentro casual e inesperado se terminaba. Mas, contrariamente a eso, Sasuke soltó un suspiro que sonaba sospechosamente hastiado.

- Yo a veces me pregunto también por qué estoy con ella.

Por idiota ¿Por qué otra cosa sino? O al menos eso era lo que Naruto podría jurar y perjurar.

- Vamos -el rubio se inclinó, agitando con suavidad una mano como si tratara de disipar algo- Seguramente no es tan malo, la mayoría de las mujeres son complicadas... o puede que seamos nosotros los que no comprendemos bien, o ellas no nos comprenden.

- Voto más por lo segundo -aclaró, con una expresión de fastidio- Pero no quiero hablar sobre ello, suficiente tengo ya con comprarle esa tontería, que seguramente de aquí a unas semanas le habrá perdido el gusto.

- Cosas de la vida -fue lo mejor que pudo decir- Mi hermana no deja de decir que a las mujeres no hay que comprenderlas, sino quererlas y ya.

Sasuke sonrió con cierta burla, como si estuviese dándole completamente la razón.

- Es una filosofía muy sabía -aceptó, aunque con algo de desinterés- Y tu hermana es muy sincera.

- Lo es -aceptó con una sonrisa orgullosa- A veces es insoportable, pero en general, es una hermana estupenda, casi podría ser mi madre, sino fuese porque ella es demasiado irresponsable, alocada y descuidada como para ser una madre de verdad.

La expresión del moreno se tornó un tanto más seria al escuchar tal cosa.

- Ya lo había olvidado -dijo como si en realidad no se lo comentara a nadie- Tu madre murió.

- Sí -respondió Naruto, desviando sus ojos hacia la mesa- ¿No recuerdas que todos fuimos una vez a visitar su tumba?, aunque más pareció que fuimos de paseo y a jugar que a otra cosa.

- Éramos jóvenes e idiotas.

- ¡Hey! -reclamó entonces, animándose a sonreír- Hasta donde yo sé, sigo siendo muy joven... y de vez en cuando, también muy idiota, pero ya sabes... ser idiota es un lujo.

- ¿Lujo? -replicó escépticamente- ¿Dónde ves el lujo en eso?

- Bueno, es que si eres idiota, entonces te equivocas, y una de las cosas que más me gustan es equivocarme.

Sasuke lo miró entonces como si se tratara de alguna criatura extraña, lo que hizo que Naruto lo viese con cierto aire de comprensión.

- Cuando me equivoco, aprendo -comenzó a decir- Y lo único que puede decirnos que nuestra vida ha valido de algo, es todo lo en ella aprendemos.

- No sabía que ahora eras un filósofo -dijo, tratando de impregnarle a su voz un poco de burla-.

- Bueno, eso explicaría porque soy tan increíblemente pobre.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? Un lugar lleno de tiendas no es el mejor lugar para los pobres.

- Eso casi suena a racismo.

- Bien, bien, dejando el racismo a un lado, realmente ¿A qué viniste? No creo que anduvieses de casualidad por aquí tan temprano.

- Vine en calidad de espera, aunque también lo hice porque quería comprar un juego de video, el Dark Half King.

- ¿El cuatro?

- Sí, llevo meses esperando a que saliera ¿También a ti te gusta?

- No, pero se lo escuché nombrar a uno de mis compañeros, él también está obsesionado con esas cosas.

Naruto iba a responder, cuando su teléfono celular sonó finalmente, lo que distrajo su atención y le impidió ver la mueca de desazón que apareció en el rostro del moreno.

La verdad era que Sasuke realmente amaba las consolas y uno de sus pasatiempos más simples era el de entretenerse con videojuegos, sin embargo, jamás podría admitir eso en público, pese a que muchas personas de su edad los jugaban y ciertamente, era una situación de lo más común. Aun así, alguien tan "maduro" como él, no debía de tener ese tipo de aficiones.

- Y... -dijo el rubio seguido de una pausa, pues su atención estaba un tanto más enfocada a escribir un mensaje de texto en su móvil- No te gustan los juegos de video ¿Qué cosas te gustan entonces¨?

- ¿Qué me gusta? -repitió la pregunta con un aire de asombro- ¿Para qué quieres saber eso?

- Es por curiosidad -aceptó- Creo que has cambiado tanto que ya no sé mucho de ti ¿Tú color favorito sigue siendo el verde?

Una sutil e inevitable sonrisa apareció en los labios de Sasuke, dándose cuenta de que el hecho de que Naruto recordarse algo como eso, era una grata sorpresa.

- Sí -respondió apenas- Todavía es mi color favorito.

Y de esta forma, la plática se alargó durante dos horas más, donde pareció que las cosas desaparecieron o perdieron importancia a su alrededor, enfrascándose de una forma bastante armoniosa en la conversación que sostenían, y que saltaba de un tema a otro con bastante espontaneidad.

Sasuke comprobó que ciertamente aquel rubio frente a él, no era para nada el mismo Naruto de su pasado, aunque a pesar de todo, él no podía estar seguro si toda esa actitud tan particular era genuina, o simplemente una mera pretensión del rubio para no parecer el simplón del pasado. Si realmente estaba siendo autentico, entonces él debía de aceptar que lo encontraba bastante fascinante, pues a diferencia de aquellos pocos compañeros con los cuales Sasuke se había topado, Naruto no hablaba realmente de sus logros, de lo que poseía en la actualidad o alguna cosa semejante, como si todo aquello careciera de un valor real, y en cambio, su conversación se inclinaba hacia otras cosas mucho más inhóspitas y deliciosamente interesantes.

Eso era algo notorio que debía de ser resaltado, porque ese tipo de conversaciones le parecían más constructivas que las que eran tan comunes y de las cuales odiaba ser participe.

- Siempre supe que algo no funcionaba como debería en tu cabeza, y ahora finalmente lo he comprobado -fueron las palabras que salieron de Sasuke en determinado momento-.

Naruto chasqueó entonces la lengua ante lo escuchado y se encogió de hombros despreocupadamente.

- Y yo siempre supe que tu pasatiempo de querer ofender a los demás era de tiempo completo, y ahora finalmente he visto que también es indefinido.

- Te has vuelto ágil con las respuestas.

- No lo creo, más bien tú te has vuelto lento con lo que dices.

Contrariamente a todo lo que se pudiese pensar, Sasuke había descubierto que era bueno que Naruto fuese tan sutilmente agudo con sus respuestas, y que además de eso, tuviesen un poco de ingenio, debía admitir que siempre disfrutaba de tener a alguien que le diese de vez en cuando la cara, ya que era demasiado aburrido que todos a su alrededor terminasen por darle la razón, todo por quererse ganar su simpatía.

Todos menos Karin, ya que parecía que ella disfrutaba demasiado de ser quien tuviese la razón, aun en los casos en los cuales realmente no la tenía.

- Sí, puede ser, eso explicaría porque eres capaz de responderme tan rápido -siguió el moreno-.

- Sí te consuela pensar en eso... -y la sonrisa un poco irónica y su ceja arqueada terminaron la frase por él-.

- No recuerdo que fueras así -aunque solamente deseaba exponer lo evidente-.

- No es nada que no se pueda aprender -se encogió de hombros-.

- Y lo que realmente me sorprende es esto -y seguidamente, alzó el celular de Naruto, el cual tenía en las manos- No guardas ningún tipo de música en especial.

- Sería ridículo sí lo hiciera, la música es una maravilla, sí sólo escuchara un tipo de ella, me estaría perdiendo de demasiado. Cada género tiene algo bueno.

- Tu celular tampoco es una maravilla -replicó sin poder resistirlo-.

- No necesito que lo sea, sólo lo quiero para tres cosas: mensajes, llamadas y música, lo demás sale sobrando, no tengo que probar nada, por eso no necesito comprar y mostrar el modelo que este de moda.

Luego de tanto tiempo de plática, Sasuke ya era incapaz de negarse a la idea que apareció en su cabeza después de los primeros sesenta minutos. Pudiera ser que Naruto no hubiese cambiado tanto, únicamente se había vuelto más sincero, y adquirido a toda legua mucha más confianza en si mismo de la cual le había conocido, se preguntaba también si aquella falta de "estupidez" se debería por los años, o si realmente tal cosa no hubiese existido y hasta ahora, él se diera cuenta de eso. Sea como fuese todo, también se cuestionaba acerca de aquellos sentimientos que una vez el rubio había llegado a confesarle.

Ciertamente, un amor tan infantil como ése debería de haber desaparecido después de ocho años, sería totalmente ridículo pensar en lo contrario. Sin embargo, el haberse puesto a pensar en aquella posibilidad había hecho que se preguntara aquel ya muy usado: "_Y sí..._"

No podía determinar realmente con aquel encuentro casual sí en el caso de que ellos dos tuviesen algo más que amistad, eso fuese a funcionar. Sin embargo, la terrible incertidumbre había plantado ya su semilla, y Sasuke se negaba a vivir con semejante duda, quizás sintiese un enorme apego por Karin, pero eso no quitaba ni un poco aquella chispa que Naruto había despertado en él... era la misma emoción que solía recorrerlo cuando antes, había llegado a imaginarse que las cosas hubiesen sido diferentes entre ellos, cuando en esos momentos de aburrimiento pensaba que Naruto fuese lo suficientemente diferente como para que aquello los hubiese llevado a alguna parte.

Y, es que aquel Uzumaki que estaba con él, parecía simplemente la persona perfecta con la cual le gustaría compartir una tarde de silencio. Naruto le dejaba en claro que tenía una personalidad propia, que no apreciaba cosas insulsas como el dinero, que sus ideas de diversión no tenían que implicar la idea de perderse en alcohol, que no se dejaba guiar como un borrego más en la sociedad, con el cual no necesitaría fingir que era un tipo determinado de persona. Naruto era alguien con ideas propias, con un carácter que parecía tan único, y que era tan diferente y a la vez tan igual a él, que Sasuke no dejaba de taladrarse la cabeza, tratando de recordar si en la escuela había sido así y de ser cierto ¿Cómo es que no lo había notado antes?

Estaba decidido, no es que fuese mandar a su tan querida novia a volar en ese instante -aunque a veces lo sacara tanto de quicio como para desear eso-, pero debía de saber si las cosas con Naruto podrían cambiar, si luego de tanto tiempo, pudiesen funcionar. Ciertamente, estaba seguro de que si ponía el empeño necesario, tal vez pudiese lograr que el rubio volviese a sentir ese tipo de interés en él.

¿Qué tan difícil podría ser? Y si resultaba tener suerte, quizá Sasuke encontraría al tipo de persona que realmente deseaba como su compañía.

Sin embargo, apenas estaba por hablar para sugerirle al otro la idea de que volviesen a juntarse, cuando un par de manos cubrieron los ojos azules del Uzumaki, desconcertándolos a ambos durante un momento.

- ¿Quién soy? -se escuchó preguntar una voz femenina-.

Sasuke entrecerró sus ojos negros, sin necesitar demasiada ciencia para saber que aquella era una chica.

- Sí no hablases, tal vez me tomaría un poco más de tiempo adivinar.

Con una risa, Naruto puso ambas manos sobre las que le obstruían la visión y seguidamente las quitó, girándose hacia atrás.

Para la gran sorpresa de Sasuke, la chica se inclinó y depositó un suave y cotidiano beso en los labios del otro.

- ¿Qué se supone que haces aquí? ¡Te esperaba hasta dentro de una hora! Eso decía tu mensaje -dijo el rubio, cuando se separaron-.

- Terminé antes, así que vine a buscarte -y ella se inclinó un poco hacia un lado, plantando su mirada en Sasuke- ¿Él es el amigo que me dijiste?

- Sí -respondió- Sasuke, te presento a Sakura, mi novia -dijo con un aire bastante formal- Sakura, te presento a Sasuke, un amigo de la escuela.

Aquello ciertamente era totalmente inesperado.

Con nada de entusiasmo, el moreno recorrió con la vista a la chica. Su cabello era de un teñido rosa cereza, y era imposible no notar que llevaba un mechón en la frente pintado del mismo purpura que el de Naruto. Los ojos de la tal Sakura en cuestión eran de color verde, su piel blanca y poseía una encantadora figura, que parecía querer resaltar con la blusa que mostraba su plano estomago al descubierto y la diminuta falda que llevaba -aunque tuviese un ajustado short bajo ella-, complementando el cuadro con unas botas, además de todos aquellos pequeños accesorios que delataban que seguramente era una pequeña _rockera_ suave.

- Un gusto -pareció cantar ella, cargando las bolsas que había dejado en el suelo y acomodándolas sobre una silla que se encontraba vacía- Siempre es bueno conocer a los amigos de Naruto, son muy divertidos.

- Oh, sí, Kiba es tan gracioso que debería de trabajar en un circo como payaso -respondió el rubio con resoplido-.

Sakura sonrió con gracia, mientras que sus ojos entusiasmados se clavaban en Naruto.

- Antes que nada -dijo con precipitación- ¿Qué tal mi ropa nueva? ¿Me veo gorda?

Sasuke bien pudo bufar ante tal idiota pregunta, sintiéndose un tanto asqueado reconociendo que aquello era algo que muchas veces también le habían cuestionado a él.

- Sí, la verdad es que te ves un poco más llena.

Los ojos negros del Uchiha se abrieron completamente de la impresión... ¿Es que acaso Naruto estaba malditamente loco? ¡Acababa de decir lo que nunca se le dice a una novia/esposa/amante/o-lo-que-sea!... ¿Cómo era posible que el rubio hubiese cometido semejante error descomunal?

- ¡Al fin! -Sakura casi da un salto, mientras una sonrisa se instalaba en sus labios- Ya me estaba desesperando de parecer una rama sí sigo así, pronto tendré unas curvas de muerte, ya no voy a tener nada que envidiarle a Temari.

Y gustosa, la chica finalmente tomó asiento, subiendo una de las bolsas que traía consigo y dejándola sobre la mesa, para seguidamente introducir su mano y tomar algo de ella.

- La barata terminó muy pronto para mi gusto, aunque pude comprar todo lo que quería ¡Te dije que era bueno venir mucho antes de que abrieran!, como sea, compré esto para ti.

Sakura extendió la pequeña caja plástica y delgada que llevaba en su mano hacia Naruto, y que irremediablemente, Sasuke reconoció sin necesidad de analizarla demasiado. Aquel sin duda era el famoso videojuego de Dark Half King y se reconocía fácilmente por su protagonista, que abarcaba toda la portada, mostrando una pose de batalla, sosteniendo una gran espada en una mano y un revólver brillante en la otra.

- La otra vez dijiste que para esta fecha, el juego que querías ya habría salido a la venta, así que fui a buscarlo.

- Siempre estas a la orden del día, Sakura, si nuestros hijos son como tú, están salvados ¡Les conviene no ser como yo!

Y con aquella frase por parte de Naruto, todo el buen ambiente que los había estado rodeando a él y a Sasuke, se había ido completamente al reverendo demonio. Aunque el pelinegro podría asegurar que eso había sucedido en el mismo instante en el que aquella chica absurda se había presentado.

Durante una asombrosa media hora con cinco minutos, Sasuke conoció muchas _"cualidades"_ de Sakura, como que odiaba que Naruto le comprase cosas, pues no era una demostración que valiese, ya que ella no era como las _otras _mujeres. También, resultaba ser que la chica era tan maravillosa, que tenía sentido del humor, salía con Naruto a los partidos de soccer, e incluso disfrutaba de las películas de acción en el cine. Apoyaba el gusto de su novio por los juegos de video, el negocio casi ridículo que tenía con Sai y su manía por usar un _piercing_ diferente cada dos semanas desde hacía tres años. Para colmo, sabía del gusto que Naruto había desarrollado por los de su mismo género, e incluso se tomaba la libertad de hablar sobre ello, diciendo por ejemplo, que el chico que la atendió donde compró unos zapatos, era tan guapo que seguramente los dos hubiesen babeado por él.

Y todo eso, en media hora con cinco minutos. Sasuke definitivamente, no necesitaba saber nada más ¡Ni lo deseaba!

- Me alegró que nos encontráramos, Sasuke -la voz de Naruto pareció llegar como un lejano murmullo- Fue una gran sorpresa.

Con esa frase inició la despedida, y, mientras Sakura decía -con una norme sonrisa- que había sido un placer conocerlo, Sasuke únicamente había podido asentir, para después girarse hacia el rubio y durante un instante que no duró más de uno segundos -pero que pareció extenderse como si fueran horas-, los dos se miraron fijamente, antes de que Naruto le sonriese, extendiendo su mano y obligando a Sasuke a extender la suya para estrecharla.

La aparentemente feliz pareja entonces se marchó, mientras que él aun se quedaba en la misma silla, contemplando la taza vacía de café que se hallaba frente suyo.

No hubo acuerdos de planes para volverse a ver, ni intercambios telefónicos ni mucho menos acerca de las direcciones de sus residencias. Nada.

Y francamente, Sasuke lo prefería así.

Todos aquellos repentinos pensamientos acerca de alguna especie de futuro con Naruto, ahora quedaban completamente borrados. No iba a pasar tardes en cómodo silencio a su lado, no iban a haber paseos, ni desayunos o comidas juntos, no iban a existir pláticas memorables entre ellos, ni tampoco amenas charlas recordando cuando estudiaban juntos, nunca se daría el momento para compartir secretos, emociones o pensamientos. Ni siquiera habría que hablar de besos y mañanas de domingos despertando juntos y compartiendo la misma cama.

Simplemente nada. Porque era claro que los sentimientos ridículos que Naruto pudo tener por él, ahora ya no existían, eso era algo olvidado. Y, además ¿Por qué Naruto iba a renunciar a tener una novia como esa?, sí hasta el mismo Sasuke deseaba que Karin fuese la mitad de lo que Sakura era.

Oh, y ya que pensaba en Karin, tampoco iba a tener que terminar con ella luego de que viese cómo funcionaban las cosas entre Naruto y él. Esa oportunidad jamás vendría. Pero al menos eso no quería decir que no fuese a terminar con ella ¡Y ése mismo día, faltaba más!

Toda la situación era tan absurda que le causaba nauseas, o quizás era con eso que quería cubrir la estúpida amargura que sentía. Porque, por un momento, se había hecho creer a si mismo que aquel encuentro hubiese podido desembocar en todo aquello que quería, y que además, venía de la mano de alguien que había rechazado en el pasado, como si aquello hubiese podido tratarse del "Destino".

¿Naruto también se había sentido así cuando él le dijo ese simple: "Seguimos siendo amigos"?

Tal vez se habría sentido peor, pero, en todo caso, Sasuke jamás iba a saberlo. No ahora, no después, no nunca.

Era tarde.

Y Naruto, quien ya desde hacía un rato caminaba con Sakura agarrada de su brazo, no había dejado de pensar ni un solo pequeño y desgraciado instante en aquel glorioso encuentro con su pasado. No importaba cuanto se lo había negado con los años, ni cuanto había deseado olvidar o tratar de superarlo... todavía amaba a Sasuke, lo amaba tanto como cuando con doce años, se preguntó a sí mismo una buena tarde, mientras arreglaba sus libros, acerca de la persona que le gustaba, diciendo para su propia sorpresa que era Sasuke. Ése momento fue como una revelación que lo cambió todo, y, que doce años después lo perseguía como una maldición de la cual no podía librarse.

A nadie podía engañar, no importaba cuanto tiempo ni cuantas personas pasaran en su vida, lo que sentía por Sasuke no cambiaría, sí no había conseguido olvidarlo en ocho años, era claro que no lo lograría nunca. Naruto estaba seguro -que incluso apostaría su propia alma- que en el último instante de su vida, en aquel donde aún pudiese ser capaz de razonar... era en Sasuke en quien iba a estar pensando.

Ahora las cosas eran diferentes, de eso no existía duda. Sí lo quisiera, Naruto podía esforzarse para ir tras de Sasuke -sin importar la infeliz de Karin-, estaba seguro de que era capaz de conseguir que el Uchiha fuese para él, que las cosas en esta ocasión podían inclinarse a su favor, que no tendrían el mismo desenlace de hacía nueve años. Todo era cuestión de intentarlo, de arriesgarse y luchar por lo que quería, con la misma determinación que Karin seguramente usó. Esta vez, de verdad, podría obtener lo que tanto anhelaba y cerrar por fin una herida que no sanaba y que en algunas ocasiones, todavía sangraba.

Y, aún así, Naruto no haría nada. Prefería resignarse y vivir sin saber si las cosas hubiesen funcionado, si Sasuke hubiese llegado a amarlo aunque fuese un poco como él lo amaba. Lo mejor era resignarse, no entraría en la misma batalla por segunda ocasión, aunque las personas solieran decir que nunca era tarde para nada, Naruto prefería creer que sí lo era o sencillamente, que no lo valía ya, aunque supiera a gritos desde de su consciencia, que todo eso no eran más que mentiras.

Seguramente, iba a terminar casándose con Sakura porque era de tontos el negar que Sakura era una chica excepcional, y que había tenido mucha suerte de que ella se enamorase de él. Su vida con ella a su lado sería simplemente cómoda, y aunque pudiese quererla, jamás iba a amarla, no de la forma en la cual aun sentía que se le desgarraba el corazón por Sasuke. Pero Sakura no tenía porque saberlo, más valía una mentira que la hiciera feliz, que una verdad que le amargase la vida. Y a pesar de sus propios sentimientos, Naruto estaba dispuesto a hacer todo lo que estuviese a su alcance para hacerla feliz, ella lo merecía.

Algo era seguro, y es que aquel encuentro con su estúpido primer amor -ése que dicen que es el verdadero y que hace que los demás sean simplemente para olvidar-, iba a ser algo que recordaría una y otra vez, tal vez con la intención de atormentarse, o simplemente para tener un motivo para sonreír aunque fuese con nostalgia y el sabor de la tristeza.

Porque al verse nuevamente, ambos se habían reconocido al instante, pero ya tarde... sin que llegaran a saber jamás, que los dos eran lo que él otro tanto buscaba y soñaba.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ **FiNiTe** ¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

What the hell...?

¡Lo sé, lo sé! No me maten, no tengo realmente una excusa para esto, pero ¡Simplemente debía de escribirlo!, es la primera vez que escribo un fanfic que no tiene un happy ending, y sé que más de una persona -sí es que realmente se animaron a leer esto teniendo en cuenta el contenido-, quiere mandarme un _tabicazo_ a media cara, pero... es que sencillamente, me dieron ganas de hacer algo como esto, con una narración "X" y en una situación como esta, que a pesar de todo, intenté explicar lo mejor que pude, no sé, supongo que eran palabras que necesitaba sacar de mi cabeza. Y, si no les agradó, es completamente comprensible xD

Por otra parte, la frase del principio del fanfic, pertenece a una canción de Ricardo Arjona, que se llama precisamente: _Tarde (Sin daños a terceros)_. Por allí, al final, también esa parte que dice: "más valía una mentira que la hiciera feliz, que una verdad que le amargase la vida", la tomé acomodándole un poco y pertenece a otra canción de Arjona (y que además también ya usé para otro fanfic xD), así que es casi definitivo, lo voy a convertir en mi muso honorario. Finalmente, me debí poner muy musical en este escrito, porque la parte que dice: "su estúpido primer amor -ése que dicen que es el verdadero y que hace que los demás sean simplemente para olvidar-," lo saqué de la canción de Rosas, perteneciente a la Oreja de Van Gogh, por la frase que dice: "_Y es que empiezo a pensar que el amor verdadero es tan sólo el primero, y es que empiezo a sospechar, que los demás son solo para olvidar_".

En fin, muchas explicaciones para un trabajo tan poco virtuoso. Bueno, creo que no tengo nada más que decir ¡Solo que no maten! XD alguna vez tenía que escribir un fanfic donde ellos no quedasen juntos ¡Pero trataré de no volverlo a hacer, de verás!

.:¤°—— .**ČeĻeŋ Marΐŋaİđεŋ**. "_Un fracaso en __el __amor es, para el hombre, como una misión cumplida. Los corazones están hechos para ser rotos.__..._" ——°¤:.


End file.
